


Here, Have a Mint

by applecannon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, bit of angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecannon/pseuds/applecannon
Summary: Just a story of Tony being a single father who falls in love with the hotel manager, Steve





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to someone i follow on Instagram s.t.o.n.y.mcu, without your AU post i never would have had the inspiration to post this, so thank you. The credit of this idea goes completely to them
> 
> So readers enjoy!

To sum it up Tony was exhausted. His eyes fluttered close, dying to fall asleep, they've been on the road for days it seemed. In reality it's been only about 10 hours, but all Tony was running on was two cups of coffee and a bunch of those energy pills. He then jolted awake as he felt the care swerve, God he really shouldn't be driving right now.

"Daddy. Don't fall asleep while driving." His daughter, Sara grunted from the back.

"Sorry pumpkin," Tony sighed," maybe we should stop for the night?"

"You think." She said, drifting back to sleep.

Tony let out a soft laugh, for a 7 year old she really did have a lot of sass. Tony's eyes glanced to the side seeing a sign for a small hotel named "The Nomad", and he decided to pull in because he felt like he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

He pulled into the lot and parked, gave the hotel a good look. It seemed fine, two floors, quite wide and what seemed like a pool in the back, he could smell the chlorine. Tony let out a yawn, whatever this was better than nothing. He opened up the back door of his car and shook Sara slightly.

"Honey its time to get up, we reached a place we can stay." Tony said, watching Sara slide out of the car.

"Mmm-okay," Sara yawned rubbing her eyes." As long as i get my own bed, any place is fine."

Tony hoisted her off the ground, and shuffled his way into the main office to check in. He set Sara down into a chair, and went up to the main desk. He saw a little bell that said "ring me if no one's around", so he did. He waited, and waited, and waited. Tony was starting to get impatient, and he was really tired. He needed his beauty sleep, he was 40 for gods sake he needed rest. He sharply turned around and was walking back to grab Sara and leave when a voice stopped him.

"Oh, god I'm really sorry, I was fixing a desk in the back, how can i help you?"

Tony turned around, about to give the person a piece of his mind, when he stopped, his mouth hanging wide open. This person, this guy was beautiful. He was tall, a good 3 inches taller than Tony, and he was muscular. He had broad shoulders, and with his slim waist made him seem even bigger. The one thing that stood out to Tony was his face. He had dirty blonde, side swept hair and a scruffy beard that Tony found beautiful, and his eyes. Oh god his eyes were breath taking. They were the bluest of blue, Tony, felt like here was staring into the ocean, as if he could get lost in them. This man, was absolutely breathtaking. The man let out a cough and it jolted Tony out of his little world.

"So how may I help you?" He asked, giving Tony a big smile

Oh god, that smile was going to kill him.

"Oh, sorry, um me and my daughter are checking in and we would like a room, please." Tony grunted, feeling his sleepiness overtake him again.

"Of course!" the guy said, handing them a room key, "I just need you to sign your name in"

He handed Tony a small book and a pen, and Tony scribbled down his name and called for Sara so theh could get to their room and crash. The guy took the book back and looked at it, "Tony, Tony Stark. That's a nice name!" He beamed, he then looked down at Sara," And who's this? Your daughter?"

"Yeah," Sara muttered," My name's Sara."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sara, I'm Steve," he said."Steve Rogers!"

Tony let out a small smile, Steve Rogers, that was a nice name, it had a nice ring to it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sara eyeballing a little jar of mints on the front desk, and apparently so did Steve. Steve let out a little laugh and went and grabbed the jar. He bent down, and Tony couldnt help but look at his back, damn he's really muscular.

"Here Sara, have a mint!" Steve chuckled. "Or two, but you didnt hear that from me."

Sara let out a giggle as she reached in and took a mint from the jar, "Thank you!"

Steve let out a laugh and he nodded, "Have a nice night you two."

"You too," Tony called back as they walked out of the office.

They both reached their hotel room and collapsed on to their beds, they could unpack later but for now sleep came first

"Steve was nice," Sara mumbled, her head pressed into a pillow.

"Yeah," Tony agreed drifitng off to sleep, "He really was something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my crappy writing, I hope y'all enjoy!

Light filtered through the open window as Tony's eyes fluttered open. He was a bit groggy since he was never really a morning person, always working late into the nights and sleeping until some hour he deemed as enough sleep. Tony let out a loud sigh, slowly sitting up and looked around gathering his surroundings. A small, beige colored room. Two full sized beds crammed up against the wall, messy from yesterday when he just crashed. A small bathroom in the corner Tony observed as he slowly got up and shuffled towards it. Probably the best time to take a shower he sighed slamming the door shut.

Tony stripped down from his colthes and stepped into the warm shower. He let out a groan as the warm water relaxed his muscles and began to wake him up. Wait Tony's eyes shot open, where was Sara? Tony quickly turned off the shower and wrapped himself up in a towel and walked into their room. Nothing, just nothing. Sara wasnt in her bed or anywhere in his sight. Oh god he was a terrible parent, he didnt even notice that she left when he was walking into the bathroom. Maybe she went outside? To the pool, maybe into the office? She seemed to have liked that Steve guy from last night. A smile and ocean blue eyes appeared in Tony's mind and he instantly felt his face heat up.

"No, not right now." Tony hissed, "my main priority is finding Sara."

Tony threw on a black tank top, already becoming wet from the leftover water from his shower and then hopped into some pants. He dashed out the door his head on a swivel as he looked for any sign of her. Dammit, where the hell was she? He looked up and down the walkway, saw nothing so he proceeded to briskly walk down the steps to the parking lot. His mind became frantic as fear kicked in and his eyes went wide. Oh god he didn't want to lose Sara as well. His eyes then caught Steve walking back towards the main office and he called out to him, making a mad dash towards him.

"Steve! Have you seen my daughter" Tony shouted, running up to Steve.

Steve looked down at Tony and gave him a quizzical look.

"...Tony right? And yeah I just saw her a few minutes ago, she's sitting next to the pool." Steve smiled, pointing towards a small path that lead towards what Tony thought was the pool.

"Oh thank god!" Tony cried out, "I had no idea where she was, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Steve broke out into a huge grin and patted Tony on the shoulder, "No problem, I was just talking to her and asking her where you were. Considering how she's 7 years old and I was worried where her dad was."

"Yeah..." Tony let out a loud sigh, "I guess I was really tired last night so I slept through when she left."

Tony began strolling towards the pool, knowing his daughter was safe he could catcb his breath. He then noticed Steve was next to him, walking with him to the pool.

"What?" Tony smirked, "need to make sure I get there nice and safe?"

Tony turned his head and winked at Steve. Steve let out a little cough, and Tony noticed his face was dusted with pink.

"Sure, something like that, I was just wondering what brought you to this small town?" Steve replied, gesturing towards the main road.

Tony stopped unsure on how to answer that qiestion. "We just needed a change of scenery, so we moved out here. We just needed a place to stay before we could move into our new house."

He gave a little shrug of his shoulders and turned the corner and reached the pool, Steve still with him.

"I mean I respect that but there's nothing to do here!" Steve laughed, "It's a really small town."

"Like i said change of scenery," Tony said, "But the people aren't that bad."

Tony let out another wink, and this time Steve averted his gaze from Tony's and looked off to the side.

"You barely even know me Tony, who says im nice?" Steve asked as they turned into the pool area.

"Well my daughter seems to have taken a liking to you, she even talked to you and she doesnt talk to people that much. For a seven year old she has a good judge of character, so if she talks to you she likes you. So if she likes you, I like you, simple as that." Tony replied as he spotted Sara, her legs dangling into the shallow end of the pool.

Tony saw Sara spot him and she walked as fast as her seven year old legs could go.

"Daddy!" Sara smiled, as she threw her hands out signaling for him to pick her up.

"Ah there's my little pumpkin! Did you have a nice chat with Mr.Steve after you ran off from our room?" Tony chuckled, hoisting her off the ground.

Sara gave a big nod which made both Steve and Tony laugh as they sat down in a couple chairs surrounding a small table.

"So Sara, your father was telling me you didn't tell him you left your room without telling him? Yet you told me he knew, so what was that about?" Steve questioned, poking Sara in the cheek.

Sara let out a huff, and tightened her grip around Tony's neck, hiding her face.

"Oh really?" Tony said, acting surprised. "So you lied to Mr.Steve?"

"Didn't want to leave," Sara mumbled, face shoved into Tony's shoulder.

Tony let out a light laugh, god he could never stay mad at her, no matter how reckless she was. Just like her mother. Tony instantly frowned, a shimmer of Sara's mom past through his mind and he let out a shuddering breath, he couldn't think about that now. He then felt a strong, big hand grip his shoulder. He looked up, forcing the upcoming tears to disappear and he gave Steve a small smile.

"Hey, you all right?" Steve said, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah just fine." Tony replied, shooting out of the chair. "Well Sara and I should go see the town, ya know get a feel for it."

Tony began walking towards the pool exit, wiping away a single tear that escaped from his eyes. Sara still wrapped around his neck as he held her tight, not letting go.

"Wait! Tony hang on!" Tony heard Steve shout from behind them.

Tony turned around and waited for Steve to catch up to them. Steve stopped in front of him and looked down at him.

"Let me show you around then, I know the ins and outs of this town." Steve offered, with his award winning smile.

Tony sighed, how could he say no to Steve especially with that smile. Oh god, that smile was going to kill him.

"Really?" Tony said, "You would do that?"

"Of course! Besides i need to run out and grab a few things so its fine, no worries!" Steve chuckled.

Tony gave him a big smile, "Well okay then, my car is this way."

Steve looked Tony up and down, luckily he was too distracted by Sara for him to hear this.

"Besides, it looks like you could use the company." Steve muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened to Sara's mother?   
> Oh well, I guess you'll have to wait and see


End file.
